Talk:United Nations Space Command
Can you but the UNSC Ranks up please! Stocky 11:17am 22 December 2006 Hey is the ship list up to date? What about that new ship Spirit of Fire--JohnSpartan117 01:44, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes. it has already been added. -ED 01:52, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I assume it says "?" because youre not sure if its a cruiser or carrier, could that be noted? Perhaps put it in both Cruiser and Carrier with a "?"--JohnSpartan117 02:03, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I think it would be nice for all the planets to have the date they were attacked/ glassed with the name. - Spartan 1138 12:48, 2 December 2006 I think there should be the types of UNSC merines and naval personel(example: sargent, specialist, armored, etc.).--prophit of war 19:23, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :if you mean ranks, I disagree. Rank links will clutter up the page. -ED 00:57, 1 April 2007 (UTC) The UNSC and the Colonial Administration Authority so weird The CAA Halopedia has an entry on the Colonial Administration Authority, which is vaguely described as the effective civilian leadership of the human race for much of the Halo timeline. However, this otherwise excellent article claims the UNSC instead is not only the defense apparatus, but the whole government instead. If it's been asked before, here it is again: Which is the case? If the CAA is indeed the source of governmental power on Earth beyond this vague discrepancy, is it then safe to edit the UNSC page appropriately? Lo-Volt 08:04, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I'd say that the CAA is the civilian government, and the part about the UNSC being the human government is just an artifact from before we noticed TFoR talking about it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:09, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Agree. -ED 01:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) During the events of Halo 2 and 3, Earth is under an emergency military government, which would be the UNSC. 168.169.115.94 14:25, 13 February 2008 (UTC) This seems pretty simple to me: UEG: United Earth Government: this is the civilian government for Earth CAA: This is a single name for various civilian colonial governments throughout human territory UN/UNSC: The top-level government for all human worlds, and the seat of military power. It's like the difference between Federal, State, County and Local governments now. --Caathrok Change in marine armor Can anyone think of any ideas why the marines armor cganged in halo2 And how they were able to give all the marines new armor that fast? mendoza They probably worked on it through Halo: CE and gave it when it was needed.--Haloman117 03:09, 27 March 2008 (UTC) they probaly finised it while the story was focused away from Earth,like in halo 1 or first strike,are all the new weapons and armour was given to the troops at Earth Voy101 UNSC = American controlled Universe. Think about it. The awards, the language, the Mexican immigrants, the UNSC universe is an American controlled universe. KillerCRS 03:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) No, I seriously doubt it. Like, really doubt it. Not only does it say in Halo: Contact Harvest that the USA exists in name only, but the UN/UEG is a unified force of ALL of Earth (it clearly says in the book that the UN's old system of nation-states collapsed). So no, unfortunately, the USA isn't the leading power in the Halo universe---I am almost certain the US lost its superpower status in the late 21st century and degraded to a "great power" until in 2160-2200 when the UN united Earth. or, it was no longer the sole superpower of the world and was challenged by dozens of other rising powers. Either way, the UNSC is NOT American-controlled. It is controlled by the United Earth Government. There is 0% evidence that the UNSC is controlled by a single nation---although yes, the Marine Corps use American slang and other culture stuff---but there are other cultural influences as well from other nations, further rendering your idea of a UNSC-American controlled force obsolete. -LiquidNazgul :Yeah, essesntially. Bungie is American, and it's natural bias to assume that yours is the best civilization and the one of the future. When I'm writing fanfic, I sometimes have to remind myself of that fact so I don't write about a utopian fantasy instead of present-day America with a new name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::That is just because it was easier for them to make it that way, as the developers and writers are mostly American. It's one of the game's criticisms. -ED 22:09, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::American? i seem to remember a certain Chips Dubbo, a loveable Australian marine. i remember that there are guys who sound like they're canadian (not sure), and i remember that Lord, ie; Lord Hood, is a title granted only by a Monarchy. American? well, yeah, but theres HEAPS of other, subtler references in there too. -- SpecOps306 01:39, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah the UNSC is a United Nations controlled government in 2552.--Grievous797 19:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::But who's the most powerful nation in the UN? That's right; I'm going there. :P (no offense) guesty-persony- ' 03:09, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The accents and faces are easy to appear as though they were from many nations but the culture, slang, and behavior of the Marines is decidably American. -ED 00:59, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I want to point out that the UN,which is what created the UNSC,is in New York,which is in the U.S. if you knw anything Voy101 ::::::While the UN building is in New York, the land that it actually resides on is International Territory, much like the middle of oceans and Antarctica. US law enforcement agencies have no authority there. Only UN security forces do.Edmonton guy 20:36, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bungie does use effort to use a variety of races though. I noticed in Halo:CE some Asians, but they were only crew and not Marines, haha. I guess that kinda makes sense? (No offense, cuz I'm Asian myself, haha.) Okay okay but really, I guess maybe I'm just saying that certain nations in the UNSC would focus less on military contributions and more in other things (like thethe MJOLNIR Mark VI from Songnam). The UNSC doesn't have nations. At least not on Earth anymore. This is confirmed in Halo: Contact Harvest. -LiquidNazgul. UNSC Army What about the UNSC Army? i think there should be a section for them. i'm sure there was one at one time, but it's probably been reverted by someone who hasnt got the...uh...time to check it out properly. I'm linking it. -- SpecOps306 03:07, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Wow, it's back! that was fast! -- SpecOps306 03:09, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :The UNSC Army has only ever been mentioned once, so there's not a lot to say about it. -ED 01:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) language The most spoken language is Chiness.It have more than 1 billion of persones that speak this language today, I think they will be more in 2552. (about 1/6 of the total population.) Chief frank 001 19:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah but currently they're all learning English too, haha... UNSC Df? i have a question what dose DF mean at the end? defence force? Fleet? What is it? It stands for Defense Force. '(CommanderTony 03:06, 25 June 2007 (UTC)) colonies how many colonies are there, contact harvest says 17 before the war-Croix129 the "17" is a discrepancy (and a HUGE ONE) on the part of the author of Contact Harvest. By the year 2390, there were 210 Inner Colonies in various stages of terraforming. Harvest is Colonised in 2468, the Spirit of Fire is constructed as a colony ship in 2473 (the ship from Halo Wars). My assumption here is that Harvest is one of the First Outer Colonies (since it remains the farthest planet from earth even after continous human expansion). By 2490, there were over 800 Human Colonies (and growing) throughout the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. The Covenant arrives @ Harvest in 2525 --Caathrok :Yeah probably just a huge discrepancy. Or a major one if I was referring to specific ones (like Outer or Inner)...or a minor one referring to the major colonies (idk like...Harvest or Reach). UNSCDF template? What about a template at the bottom of the Army, Marine and Navy articles, with the other branches, under the UNSC? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 07:16, 16 August 2007 (UTC) UEG? My Halo 1 manual mentions that the Warthog is the standard vehicle of the ''UEG instead of UNSC. is this a typo, or a legitimate organisation? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:46, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Or the ''U''nited ''E''arth ''G''overnment? 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 19:39, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Mine has UNSC in it,but you could be talking about the Xbox version,i got the PC version Voy101 The Halo pc manual says unsc so i asume that it is a typo though i cant be shure as i dont have an Xbox version of the original game. User:Sir aaron it is possible it stands for united earth government User:Sir aaron Sol System wheres the rest of the planets in are system?don't you think that the UNSC would hold those too? Voy101 Thing is, we don't know for sure if the other planets were even colonized. For instance, we've never heard of Venus being occupied by the UNSC. --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Mars is colonized. It has been referred to several times. However, I do not know about the other planets, although I'm going to assume that most of them have at least some settlements on either the main body, their moons, or both. It just doesn't make sense for us to have started settlements hundreds of light years from the sun without first colonizing terrestrial bodies in our own solar system. Edmonton guy 20:41, 26 June 2008 (UTC) I've read and heard that Mars is colonized,and at least Io has something on it,but i'm wondering about the other planets and moons Voy101 Weapons why are the game weapons on a link while the novel ones are here? is it ok if i put the game weapons on this page too and take them off the link? Voy101 UN / UNSC / CAA A lot of people often say that the UNSC pertains to the UN, I want to clear things up a little. Here's my view on the whole UN/UNSC/CAA thing: We know that the UNSC was formed by the UN during the Argyre Planitia Campaign on Mars in 2163. A lot of people take that the UNSC still belongs to the UN - it doesn't! Although the UNSC pertained to the UN at the time of its establishment in 2163, it does not pertain to the UN anymore because the UN was replaced by the CAA (we don't know when exactly, but we could assume it was sometime in the 2160's). Thus, stating that the UNSC is the military arm of the UN is incorrect. The UNSC is the military/navigational arm of the CAA, the UN doesn't exist anymore. On a conclusive note the UN does not exist anymore in Halo. Of course my theory can ultimately be proved as being incorrect, we just have to see if Mr. Staten can clear things up in Halo: Contact Harvest. --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Update the Colony Systems and Planets Shouldn't we update the colony systems, cities and planets section with new information? Halo 3 and Halo: Contact Harvest have been released, so we have to update the section with new info. We can search for info in one of our categories: *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Places *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Countries *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Planets *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cities Cheers! --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:08, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Something new? I think that there should be a list of the people in the UNSC that actually made a huge difference in the war, such as Admiral Whitcomb(Helped destroy a ton of Covenant ships when the Unyielding Heirophantsp? exploded.). 200 million? Anyone have a link for why it says that 200 million is an estimate of the humans left? The USA alone has 200 000 000+ citizens, so I highly doubt that only 200 000 000 are left in the entire galaxy. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I believe it's in the Bestiarum. The Covenant have destroyed an awful lot. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::I guess, but I still find it very hard to believe that only 200 million are left.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:37, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::200 Million referrs exclusively to Earth. The remaining colonies and their populations were not counted. --ED 00:53, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 200 millions on earth not in all more on other colony leftCF 0 00:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Do we have a specific number for pre-war population? I've heard figures ranging from 7 billion to 13 billion. Is there any definite number? 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) All of the numbers you guys are throwing out are totally wrong. Earth's population today is about 6 billion, agreed? http://www.globalchange.umich.edu/globalchange2/current/lectures/human_pop/worldpop.jpg Also, population growth is fundamentally an exponential curve, given by Population = initial population * e^(r*T) in the absence of severe limiting factors. Throughout human history, technological progress has been sufficient to maintain an exponential growth curve, and given the social problems, overcrowding, and technological progress described in Halo, its seems clear that the exponential growth continues. So, using the exponential growth curve, the population of the Earth at 2300 (right before off-world colonization) is 123 billion! http://www.halowars.com/GameInfo/Timeline.aspx According to the Halo Wars time line ^^^, by 2390: "There were 210 human-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across human-controlled space was largely stabilized." So, if we consider that the population of the Earth at this time was significantly larger than 10 billion, and that there were 210 planets which had been colonized to such a degree, we get a population of 2.1 trillion. Considering that 10 billion is the expected population of the Earth at about 2050 http://esa.un.org/unpp/p2k0data.asp it's reasonable that by Halo standards 10 billion is a reasonable population for an inner colony. Furthermore, I think a reasonable estimate for the number of humans in the universe before the Covenant war is 1-2 trillion (or significantly higher, if we consider that land will be more abundantly available than on Earth today), not these ridiculous "7-13 billion" figures, which completely ignore the well-established over-population and 210+ planet expansion well described in the canon. And after the covenant war, the number of humans is still much, much higher than 200 million. If we consider that Earth itself was not seriously bombarded or "glassed" outside of a single region, we have to conclude that the human population had to be well over 10 billion even after the end of the covenant war. Simple logic dictates it. If anyone has any questions or disputes my conclusions, feel free to PM me. Using a simple exponential curve, that reflects population growth throughout human history (a history filled with warfare, I might add), we get the following figures: Population (in billions) at year assuming a 1% annual growth rate: 2000: 6 2050: 10 2100: 16 2150: 27 2200: 45 2250: 74 2300: 123 2350: 202 2400: 333 2450: 549 2500: 905 2550: 1492 2600: 2460 Conclusion: The population of the UNSC before the war starts is anywhere between 900 billion and 365 trillion depending on how the growth rate fits between 1% and 2%. --CaptainZoidberg 18:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Great argument! Lots of information. One flaw, however. Most population statistics people (I cannot think of their proper title) agree that the human population is going to even off at about 11-12 billion people by 2150. The population would still increase every year after that, but not to the point that it is in the trillions by the 26th century. I think Earth would have from 15 to 20 billion people, with the colonies ranging from a few hundred thousand (in the outer colonies) to the low billions (with the inner ones). Edmonton guy 20:51, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::WOW...nice. This reminds me of Frankie's explanation of how the melee worked, hahaha. Good job. Meshgeroya 05:46, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Major UNSC Events Why isn't Operation First Strike mentioned? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'''PettyOfficer]] 13:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I got it on there now Voy101 Espilon Eridanus Reach, Tribute, Eridanus II, and other planets that are in a "Eridani" system are all in one system. The "Eridanus Star System," "Espilon Eridanus System, Espilon Eridani" are all most likely the same system. In Halo: Contact Harvest, on page 62, it says Reach and Tribute are in the same system. I'm pretty sure that Eridanus II is in that system too. Thus, the Insurrection and Eridani Rebels are probably the same thing. I know you guys might be skeptical on Rebels operating in Earth's most populated and carefully administered system, but hey, who are we to speak for the Innies? :Hey, nobody thought Al Qaeda could strike at the US like they did. Terrorists have a way of proving everybody tragically wrong in their understanding of their capabilities. I personally find it all too easy to believe that even in Reach's system, the Innies have (or Had) a foothold. But Eridanus is a constellation, not a cluster of planets - the stars within it can be a long way away from each other, and have, I think, 106 stars. Any of those could be Eridanus Secundus and Epsilon Eridanus. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:17, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Uh... Eridanus II isn't in the same system. <_< -- Sgt.johnson 01:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I'm saying. They're not the same system, but they are a part of the same Constellation. A constellation is only a group of stars seen from Earth - they don't even have to be anywhere near each other, as long as they form a picture from Earth. And the references to Epsilon Eridanus, I think, were meant to be Epsilon Eridani instead. Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I was wrong. They are in the same system. -- Sgt.johnson 03:11, 27 March 2008 (UTC) USSR Soviet Union did not broke apart in Halo Universe and was still existing as part of UNSC? Sorry, but no. The Cold War happened, Mother Russia shredded itself apart, and the communists are still terrorists. On the bright side, at least there's no official America! Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:46, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I resent that. >:[ -- Sgt.johnson 01:54, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Which one? The Communist part or the American part? :P Specops306, ''Kora '' 07:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::I resent the American part Voy101 Communists were beaten off for good during the Interplanetary War, so there's no way the Soviet Union would still exist. --UNSC Trooper Talk 08:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Slight Aesthetic Error It seems there are to many Era Icons overwhelming this page and their overlaping the title. Can someone condence some of these icons so the title is no overlapped? Regards, Jake :It's not overlapping the title. Adjust your screen resolution. -- Sgt.johnson 22:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) My screen resolution is 1024 x 768 a very common screen resolution. The fact remains that some of these icons can be removed so the title can be seen better. Regards, Jake New theory on UNSC politics Here's my new theory: The United Nations Space Command is the name of the state, with the UNSC Defense Force as their military arm. The governing body is the U.N, the UEG is simply the name of Earth's local government. The CAA is the executive branch, responsible for making minor descisions, and putting laws made by the legislative branch (United Nations Parliament?) into practice. Different colonies have their own names for their local governments, ie: Harvest Parliament, United Earth Government.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :No. Click here --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:57, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, even so, in Halo: The Fall of Reach, characters seem to refer to the UNSC as the state even before the Covenant attack Harvest.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Rebuilding Do the humans ever rebuild their empire?